


Your Mark on Her Flesh

by roymaster45



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Body Modification, Branding, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, POV Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: Some time after accepting your collaring, your slave comes to you with an unconventional idea for a birthday present.(Kinktober 2019, Day 5 - "Permanent")





	Your Mark on Her Flesh

“Mistress?”  
  
“Yes, slave?” you murmur, stroking a hand through her hair. The two of you are lying together underneath the covers in your mansion’s master bed, with moonlight softly streaming through the window to fall upon the floor. She is dressed as she always is when the two of you sleep together: naked except for her collar and a pair of leather cuffs binding her wrists behind her back. (You used to cuff her ankles together with plenty of slack, but have since decided that you enjoy being able to spread her legs open as wide as you like more so than you enjoy putting additional restraints on her.)  
  
“I had an idea for a birthday present for you, for next month,” she explains, gazing up at you with those adorable blue eyes. “And I know you like for that sort of thing to be a surprise… but, this would be a really big change for both of us, so I wanted to check with you first and make sure it’s OK.”  
  
“Of course, my dear.” You scoot backwards until you are sitting upright against the headboard, and pull her into a sitting position in your lap. One of your hands interlocks with hers as the other idly traces a finger across her torso. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
She takes a deep breath before answering: “I want to get branded with your insignia.”  
  
“…why on earth—“  
  
“Let me explain,” she says quickly. “For quite a while now, I’ve been thinking how sexy it would be for us to permanently mark my body with something indicating that I belong to you. I do love the collar, but it’s not quite the same. Plus, it feels like it would be rather impractical to wear outside of the house.”  
  
She leans in, gently kisses your neck, and whispers, “Just imagine it. The two of us together in public, looking to the rest of the world like an ordinary couple… but unbeknownst to everyone around us, there’s a mark underneath my clothes… your ownership of me, seared into my skin for all eternity… wouldn’t that give you such a thrill?”  
  
You close your eyes and picture it. The thought _is_ rather appealing, and you love to indulge her newly-developed exhibitionist side. While this obviously wouldn’t be the same as making her wear a crotch rope or a vibrator out for the day, you can’t help but chuckle at the thought of someone like her doctor or her roommate staring at the mark awkwardly. Plus, if the two of you do this and it goes over well, maybe it could be a step towards the next stage of your relationship. More than just lovers or a mistress and her slave.  
  
At the same time, one thing you’ve always appreciated about your slave is the… purity, you could say, of her body. In spite of her mild insecurities, she’s never suggested changing her appearance to please you (or anyone else). No breast augmentations, or liposuction treatments, or anything like that — “I have to learn to be happy with the imperfect, non-photogenic body I was given,” she told you once. In some way, branding her feels like it would be robbing her of her natural charm.  
  
Finally, you smile warmly down at her and sigh.  
“It would indeed, pet. But as you mentioned, this would be a very big decision for both of us, one that can’t be reversed. Why don’t we sleep on it for a few days and then talk about it again?”  
  
“Of course, Mistress. I wasn’t planning on coming to a decision right away — I just wanted to put the idea out there.”  
  
“And I greatly appreciate you doing so. Now, get some rest… we’ve got a big night at the club tomorrow.”  
  
She nods and slinks back underneath the covers, yawning in the process. Within minutes, she is fast asleep. You stay in a seated position for a little while longer, staring out the window as you ponder her proposal. She has proven her devotion to you (both as a lover and a slave) countless times before. However, something feels different about this suggestion. It’s as if she has opened up her chest, revealing her tender, vulnerable heart, and said softly, “Here. Take a part of it. I trust you wholeheartedly.”  
  
You can only hope you continue to prove yourself worthy of that trust.  
  
Finally, your own fatigue begins to take hold. You slip under the covers, put a protective arm around her, and slowly drift off…  
  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
_Four weeks later…_  
  
The two of you are your friend Hannah’s workshop. She’s helped to furnish more than a few pieces of lawn furniture for you, and as luck would have it, she has a blacksmith station where she can create custom fire irons. She has made her feelings on your “hobby” abundantly clear in the past, and was even less happy with the idea of using her tools to brand someone. With the money you offered her and your slave’s insistence, however, she eventually relented.  
  
As Hannah stokes the fire and waits for everything to get hot enough, you kneel down and gently rub your slave’s shoulders. “You’re certain about this, my dear?”  
  
She nods eagerly. The seven pieces of duct tape plastered over her mouth prevent her from giving any kind of verbal response. She has been strapped down spread-eagle to a table in the workshop, with a burn treatment kit sitting just off to her side. Her upper body is covered by a plain black T-shirt, while her jeans have been pulled down to expose her tender derrière. Once you had finally agreed to brand her, she begged to have it put on her breasts or crotch. Ultimately, however, you decided it would be better to sear your mark in a spot that you rarely ever use for pleasure during your sessions.  
  
Finally, Hannah picks up the two irons and walks over, positioning herself immediately behind your slave. You hesitate for just a second, then nod. She raises both of them, pauses, and presses the red-hot brands into your slave’s bottom.  
  
The agonizing scream of pain that explodes out from underneath her gag is unbearable, and it takes every ounce of willpower you have not to stand up and tackle Hannah to the ground. Instead, you stay on your knees and gently squeeze your slave’s shoulders, feverishly whispering reassurances into her ear.  
  
Luckily, the branding process doesn’t take that much time. Just a few seconds after making contact, Hannah pulls the irons away and places them back in the fire. She waits until the skin has cooled down enough to touch before cracking open one of the cold packs from the burn kit, placing it gently but firmly against your slave’s ass. After flinching initially, the bound woman lets out a long sigh of relief.  
  
“There we go… it’s all over…” you say soothingly as you peel the tape off her lips. “You did wonderfully, slave…”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress…” she whispers with a weak smile.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Hannah pulls the cold pack away. She rubs some burn gel into the affected skin, wipes away the excess with a tissue, and closes up the treatment kit. While you start to unstrap your slave, Hannah places the kit in the corner next to your bag.  
  
“OK, in terms of aftercare, just let the skin sit and breathe for a couple days,” she says bluntly. “Try not to cover it with clothes or bandages or anything. If it starts to sting again, you can ice it or use more of the burn gel. Washing it in the shower should be fine, as long as you use cold water and don’t have the water pressure on too high. I assume she’ll be able to stay home for the next few days?”  
  
“Yes, she was able to get a week off from work,” you explain as you help your slave to her feet. “Again, thank you so much for doing this, Hannah. We can’t begin to express how grateful we are.”  
  
“Just don’t ask me to do it again, all right? I don’t care how much money you offer me, or how enthusiastic your little friend is — I don’t like enabling this kinky shit of yours.”  
  
The two of you nod before gathering your belongings and walking outside to the car. Your slave’s smile widens as she gets on her knees and crawls into her “carrying cage”, which you proceed to pick up and place gingerly in the trunk. A few minutes later, the two of you are on the road. You feel your lips curl into a smile as you think of all the cheesy puns your slave is doubtlessly going to make about her new brand.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, you squeeze her hand and ask, “Would you like to see what it looks like, slave?”  
  
“Of course, Mistress.”  
  
“OK, go and lie down on the couch.”  
  
Once she has done so, you pull out your phone and take a few pictures. She stands up to look at them; her smile of pride sends a wave of admiration and affection running through you. Her left cheek has a cursive “Mme” imprinted on it (short for “Madame”), while her right cheek is dominated by a stylized X.  
  
“Do you like it?” she asks.  
  
“Oh, I love it. It’s the best present anyone could have gotten for me,” you reply, your own smile widening as you kiss her on the forehead. “Thank you, slave.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my first two entries for Kinktober being less than consensual, I decided to try and go for a more romantic, TLC angle on this prompt... and who could be a better choice for that than the (as of yet unnamed) mistress/slave duo featured in my other story, "Accepting Her Collar"?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
